


Good Girl

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Fluff, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Jaina has asked her long-time girlfriend, Sylvanas to visit her mother with her for New Year's. The only problem is, her mother has no idea they're dating. And living together. Or that all these things have been true for years.---New Year's Sylvaina prompt fic!((Prompt: Visiting family together for NYE dinner and the family still thinks you (should) sleep in separate beds.))
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 50
Kudos: 304
Collections: Warcraft New Year's Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvanas stared at Jaina, utterly dumbfounded from the driver’s seat of their car. 

“What do you mean, she doesn’t know?” 

Jaina cleared her throat and glanced nervously towards the door of the house she grew up in. 

“I mean. She doesn’t,” Jaina began, her speech stilted and slow as she nodded her head affirmatively. “Know, I mean. That we’re together.” 

“Jaina, we drove here in our car. From our apartment. Where we fuck. All the time,” Sylvanas leaned back in the driver’s seat. “Is this why I’ve never met your mom?”

“You’ve never met her because she’s a rich, pretentious ass. Not because we fuck,” Jaina looked down at her hands in her lap and shrugged. “And like, she knows I’m not straight. She has to know I’m not straight. It’s just I’m also pretty sure she doesn’t think I date. My dad when he was alive and her both didn’t want me to until after college, but-”

“You’re in a doctorate program, how long did they want you celibate for? Until you’re forty?” Sylvanas asked incredulously, and Jaina almost had to laugh at the fact that Sylvanas’s voice had gotten so high it’d nearly begun to crack. 

“Doesn’t really matter, right?” Jaina asked with a lift of her brow as she turned her attention to Sylvanas from across the car only to find her looking supremely agitated. Ears alert. Cheeks flushed. Eyes a little wild. “I’m not exactly celibate.” 

Sylvanas cleared her throat as though the very presence of Jaina’s mother at the end of the driveway had somehow altered their situation, suddenly. 

“Does she know we live together?” Sylvanas asked after a pause. 

“No idea. I'm pretty sure. She doesn’t ask about a whole lot and we don’t talk a lot, either, though.”

Sylvanas let out a heavy breath, then, and drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel as the heavy snow outside began winning the battle against their windshield now that the wipers were off. 

“Okay,” Sylvanas finally said. “Then what do you want me to do?” 

“Act normal. I’m not trying to hide anything. I’m not trying to come out, either. It’s not my job to make her pay attention to me or educate her on the wrongness of trying to control your own child’s sex life. It’s my job to survive this dinner and get back home so we can enjoy the rest of our vacation.” 

Jaina sounded so matter-of-fact. Like she’d thought all this through a hundred times like she thought everything else through. The only difference was, she usually involved Sylvanas in...well. Everything. And Sylvanas was having a bit of a difficult time getting over that hump right now. 

Jaina could see it in her entire demeanor. The slump of her shoulders as she looked at the dashboard of the car. The slight droop of her ears. 

Guilt panged in her chest and she reached over almost hesitantly to stroke along her girlfriend’s thigh. 

“Hey,” Jaina’s voice was gently coaxing in a way Sylvanas had never been able to ignore, and she glanced down at the hand now approaching her knee before she finally looked back over at Jaina. “I love you. I’m sorry. She just isn’t a very big part of my life, anymore. Our friends are my family. You’re my family.” 

Sylvanas blinked softly and leaned instinctively closer to Jaina after that, and Jaina reached up to stroke along her beanie and over her ears where they stuck out from the slits in the sides of it as she rested their foreheads together. 

“Are you upset?” Jaina asked in a quiet murmur, and Sylvanas found herself glad for the first time that snow was blanketing their car to disguise their intimacy from possibly prying eyes. She hated that feeling, and yet- “You have every right to be. And we can talk about it after dinner. Or you can drop me off and I’ll get a cab back to the apartment.” 

Sylvanas sighed quietly and shook her head as she finally reached up and wrapped her hand gently around one of Jaina’s wrists. “You're not taking a cab. We’re staying the night as planned and everything's gonna be fine.”

“I love you,” Jaina murmured, then, and for the first time Sylvanas noticed the faint tremor in her voice.

“Hey,” Sylvanas guided Jaina’s chin up and pressed a quick, soft kiss to her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes. “I love you more. Let's go inside.”

Jaina nodded in agreement but hesitated a while longer. She craved the comfort that came along with the way Sylvanas was stroking along her arm through her jacket, but hadn't hoped for it just yet. But then, Sylvanas was always like this. Full of calm, steady acceptance. A stubborn unwillingness to let a problem remain a problem. One of the many reasons they'd been together so long. One of the many reasons she'd turned down the past four invitations to her mother’s for the holidays.

It wasn't long, though, before they were walking up the salted sidewalk to the entryway - because he was far too big and ornate to simply be considered a door - where Katherine was waiting for them in the foyer. 

Sylvanas had both their bags over her shoulder, and looked - for all intents and purposes - as gay as she usually did. From her beanie and flannel to her boots. 

Funny, how Jaina could've easily urged her to wear any of the countless dressier outfits Sylvanas lectured in, yet she hadn't. Sylvanas wondered to herself as Katherine eyed her as hard and politely as she could if that hadn't been intentional.

“Jaina, I'm so glad you could finally make it. And this is...Sylvanas, right?”

Jaina gave her mother a quick hug, and the minute she slipped out of it - Sylvanas was holding out a hand for Katherine to shake with a warm smile on her face.

“Sylvanas Windrunner.”

“Right, right. And you’re a schoolmate of Jaina’s?” Katherine asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“We attended a lecture together a few years ago. Or. Well. I attended one of _her_ lectures.”

Katherine had to pause for a beat to catch up, and Sylvanas cut her eyes at Jaina in a silent plea for sympathy. For both Katherine and herself.

“So...right. Alright. Wonderful. So that makes Sylvanas…?”

“A guest lecturer,” Jaina finished for her, entirely too amused to let this moment slip away despite the fact that Sylvanas was staring at her with an almost terrifying smile on her face. “On psychiatric genetics.”

“Oh, how interesting. That's-”

“She's a doctor.”

“Jaina…”

Jaina turned her attention to Sylvanas at the sound of her name and lifted her brow questioningly.

“I'm sure your mother has plans regarding dinner, right?” Sylvanas asked, and her smile showed just enough fang that Jaina found it altogether amusing.

“Yes, of course,” Katherine recovered quickly and cleared her throat. “Your bedrooms are upstairs. I'll show you to them. Jaina, you'll be in yours and I've made the guest bedroom up for Sylvanas.”

“Mother, that won't be nec-”

“That sounds perfect, Mrs. Proudmoore,” Sylvanas interjected, much to Jaina’s now utter lack of amusement. “Lead the way.” 

Aside from a look of disdain from Jaina as they followed Katherine up the stairs, there wasn't much Jaina could do about spending the night in separate beds. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it. Between not telling her mother, not telling Sylvanas, and yet still having the gall to brag about her to a rather confused Katherine she probably needed a small time-out. Self-reflection. Right. She needed to mull over why she was attempting to use her successful girlfriend to cause her mother any sort of discomfort without first mentioning they were dating.

She'd probably studied about these sorts of hang-ups at one point or another. She just wasn't in the practice of applying most of her studies to herself. Psychiatry wasn't her major, anyway.

But Jaina was sure, as Sylvanas listened attentively to Katherine’s chatter throughout their dinner about the grounds outside and the new thoroughbred she'd just invested in that week, that her girlfriend was having the time of her life. 

It wasn't until Katherine got up to get dessert that Jaina finally felt some of the tension leave her body, only to jump a little in her seat when she felt Sylvanas’s foot brush against her own beneath the table.

“Hey,” Sylvanas greeted with a soft smile, and Jaina let out a quiet puff of air. 

“What's wrong?” Sylvanas asked in response, placing her fork down next to her mostly finished meal.

“You're mad at me,” Jaina responded simply. Matter-of-factly. “You banish me to a separate bedroom and then drive me absolutely wild all night being charming and intelligent and placating with my mother, and I don't even get to sleep in the same bed as you afterward. We haven't slept in separate beds since-” 

“Not even a month ago when I was in Germany for an entire week,” Sylvanas finished for her and then smiled faintly. She'd clearly known what she was doing, not that Jaina had any doubt. “You'll be okay for one night. We’re just fine and so are you.”

Jaina clenched her jaw for a moment before she sighed and kicked Sylvanas’s foot with her own under the table, albeit gently. 

“I'm just…” Jaina trailed off and shrugged faintly. “I'll tell her in the morning. At breakfast. I promise.”

“I'm not pressuring you to do anything, J,” Sylvanas reassured her quietly, her eyes as soft and understanding as they always were when Jaina needed them to be. “I can make it one weekend without everyone around me knowing you ride my face on a regular basis.”

Jaina’s eyes widened and her cheeks darkened furiously just as the door to the kitchen swung open and she had to bite back her response. 

“Jaina, I made your favorite!” Katherine announced rather cheerfully as Sylvanas’s ears flicked and Jaina narrowed her eyes at her in response. 

“Banana pudding?” Jaina asked, and Katherine faltered for a moment before placing the serving dish down.

“I'm only kidding, Mother,” Jaina breathed with a little sigh and a laugh. “I love your tiramisu. Thank you.”

Katherine regarded her daughter for a moment with something akin to appreciation in her eyes before she began serving them all a small plate of what Jaina was sure she'd put far too much effort into.

It was sweet in a way that made a bit of that old, familiar guilt creep along Jaina’s scalp. That uncomfortably beholden feeling that she hated so much.

Sylvanas could read it plain as day on her face even if Katherine couldn't, and when everyone was too full or too tired for another bite, Sylvanas stood rather quickly and began gathering plates with Katherine.

“I'll help Mrs. Proudmoore clean up, Jaina. If you wanna go upstairs. I know you were tired the whole way here.”

A lie. But Sylvanas was always so damned believable. Especially if you didn't know her.

“Thanks, I think I will. I need a shower and if I don't unpack soon, the stress of it all will surely overwhelm me.”

“The stress of having your clothes neatly folded in a suitcase instead of perfectly laid out?” Sylvanas asked wryly as Katherine stacked another plate onto the already precarious tower Sylvanas was holding.

“Oh, she's always been like that,” Katherine remarked idly, gathering the last few remaining dishes and gesturing towards the kitchen. “Fastidious to the point it'll give you an aneurysm, but not before she gives herself on, too.”

Sylvanas let that slide because Jaina seemed rather inclined to, and after many reassurances that they were both far too tired to watch the ball drop, Jaina found herself freshly showered and in her bed sulking. It was a full-size, even. Nothing like the king she was used to finding Sylvanas draped across when she got home from class to her girlfriend waiting for her. 

She'd had her hopes dashed a while ago when she heard Sylvanas walk past her bedroom door only to keep right on walking. Even though she believed this wasn't going to cause some rift between them, Jaina hated how unsettling it was to be in this room alone. She hated how ridiculous she was being, all around, actually. She was too old to be sulking over something she knew good and well was her fault.

That didn't change anything, though. She was typing away on her phone, regardless.

_I'm sorry._

**_Don't be. I'm not angry, Jaina. I promise._ **

_But you're hurt._

Jaina’s brow furrowed when her message was immediately marked ‘read’, but no response followed. It was only then that she realized the sound she'd been hearing for the past few minutes was the sound of Sylvanas showering on the other side of her bedroom wall.

Jaina heaved a sigh and tossed her phone to the side in favor of a long-forgotten book laying on her bedside table. A book that wound up laying on her chest not twenty minutes later, rising and falling with her slow, steady breaths. 

She was fast asleep when her door cracked open, and she didn't stir when it shut again. Sylvanas was far too quiet for that. 

In fact, Jaina didn't wake until Sylvanas was standing at her bedside touching along her upper arm gently. 

Jaina groaned quietly and pushed her abandoned book aside as her eyes fluttered open so she could look up into the soft glow of Sylvanas’s. 

“It's almost midnight,” Sylvanas murmured with a little quirk of her lips. “Did you really think I was gonna celebrate the new year without you?”

“Maybe,” Jaina murmured as Sylvanas helped her sit up on the edge of the bed. Jainas hands were drawn to her stomach through the thin material of her tank top like magnets. “What I did wasn't very respectful. To you. To our relationship.”

Sylvanas was stroking through Jaina’s hair, now, as Jaina lifted the hem of her shirt and leaned in eagerly to brush her lips in a breathy kiss against the hollow of her hip. 

“Your reasoning is sound,” Sylvanas murmured, her own breath catching in her throat as Jaina hooked her fingers in the waistband of her flannel pajama pants. “You aren't close to her. Your relationship is strained. Ours is healthy and open and safe. You had no reason to mix these two worlds. I highly doubt it was even a conscious decision at first.”

Jaina pulled Sylvanas closer and tugged her pants down below the curve of her ass and Sylvanas laughed quietly as a result.

“Tell me more about how I'm perfect and everything is just fine,” Jaina murmured against the warm skin just beneath Sylvanas’s navel. 

“No one is perfect,” Sylvanas whispered, gathering some of Jaina’s hair in her hand and giving it a gentle tug. “And everything is just fine. I'm not hurt. Maybe I should be. I'm not. Maybe it was disrespectful to our relationship, but ours isn't the only relationship to be considered, and I have no intention of allowing this to bother me.”

Jaina had managed to pull Sylvanas down onto the bed with her while she was speaking, and if she'd had anything else to say, her words were lost in a firm, lingering kiss broken only by a breathless whisper from Jaina.

“Have you ever had a single neurotypical thought?”

“No,” Sylvanas breathed against Jaina’s mouth as Jaina pulled her tank top over her head and stroked down over her chest once it was bare. “Seems stressful.”

“I love you,” Jaina murmured, finding herself on her back with her head against the pillows and her legs wrapping around Sylvanas’s hips like they belonged there because they did. “And I’m still sorry.”

Sylvanas propped herself up on one of her forearms over Jaina and stroked one of her mostly bare thighs from the hem of her sleep shorts to her knee as she looked down at her. She took a moment to allow the apology and the depth of it to find its intended mark, driven home all the more by the earnest look on Jaina’s face and the way she was kneading at her shoulders.

“I forgive you,” Sylvanas murmured, giving Jaina’s thigh a little squeeze and leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

Jaina sighed in relief and slipped her hand to the back of Sylvanas’s neck to keep her close as she traced the line of her collarbone with her free hand between them. She knew she had a habit of taking things far more seriously than Sylvanas tended to. Especially perceived slights. But then, she tended to pour far more emotion into her thoughts. As much emotion as Sylvanas poured logic into her own.

It just worked. It always had. 

“You know, I'm not sure I've recovered from you being wet about my doctorate in front of your mother, yet,” Sylvanas whispered against Jaina’s ear before Jaina had even had time to recognize the mood Sylvanas had slipped back into. Always mercurial. Always perfectly fucking lovely. 

“I don't know what came over me,” Jaina responded easily, her stomach jumping beneath Sylvanas’s hand as it wandered beneath her shirt. 

“I'm not sure,” Sylvanas mused, tracing the underside of Jaina’s breast teasingly with the tips of her fingers. “Are you going to call me Doctor when I make you come, tonight?”

“Absolutely not,” Jaina said, having to measure the volume of her own voice as her laughter got a little too loud. 

“Mm, damn,” Sylvanas’s voice was teasing and playful as she tucked Jaina’s shirt above her breasts and beneath her underarms. “But you're going to be a good girl for me, at least? Hm? Can you be real quiet for me?”

Sylvanas’s whispered words were suddenly molten against the skin of her chest. Chills rose along her arms despite the heat of it, and Jaina’s head was spinning in the span of mere moments as Sylvanas’s lips parted against her nipple and her tongue teased against it lazily.

“Yes,” Jaina gasped, still kneading at Sylvanas’s shoulders - just a little harder, now. “Fuck, Sylvanas…”

Jaina was rewarded immediately with the sensation of hot, wet warmth against hard, sensitive skin. Sylvanas didn't linger long. Just long enough for Jaina to arch her hips up against her own and attempt to muffle a soft whimper. 

The sleep shorts came off quickly, then - guided easily down Jaina’s legs to be discarded on the floor. More of those searing kisses came then. Down the center of Jaina’s chest and the softness of her stomach as Sylvanas’s hands kept her thighs parted deftly all the while. 

It was almost midnight, after all. Jaina could hear the ceremony on the TV downstairs. A reminder of her promise to be quiet. 

“You're going to be insufferable if you manage to make me come at the stroke of midnight,” Jaina panted, sounding distinctly as though that was a very real possibility.

“I'm going to be insufferable, then,” Sylvanas murmured int the crook of Jaina’s thigh as she slipped the tips of two of her fingers through the wetness that had gathered between Jaina’s thighs so that she could press them into her slowly. Easily. “Because that's exactly when I want you to come for me.” 

Jaina dug her heels into the mattress as Sylvanas curled her fingers and found her clit with her lips and her tongue all at once. Her back arched from the bed in a way that had Sylvanas slipping a hand beneath her back in an effort to support it and keep her close and still while she worked hungrily, as she always did. Drinking Jaina’s pleasure. Every tremor. Every choked, hushed gasp of her name. 

She only redoubled her efforts as the countdown began. Not because Jaina wasn't close, but because she was already trying not to come. Already holding back because that's what Sylvanas wanted. 

Sylvanas also wanted to see just how good she was prepared to be. Just how far she was willing to go, because God, nothing got her going like Jaina trying as hard as she was right then.

In the end, she stayed a little quieter than she usually managed to. She came a second or two before the new year, too, but Sylvanas pushed that orgasm past that moment easily with moans against Jaina’s clit of both encouragement and appreciation. 

Jaina’s chest was still heaving as Sylvanas wiped her own face clean with her hand and then lifted herself up far enough that she could rest her head against Jaina’s stomach. 

Jaina reached down to touch gently along her ear before she could get too comfortable.

“Come here,” Jaina whispered, and Sylvanas looked up at her for a moment before she lifted herself a little higher and moved to straddle Jaina’s thigh as it lifted for her. 

Sylvanas’s pajama pants were damp where they were trapped between her body and Jaina’s leg, but Jaina didn't comment on it. Instead, she flexed her thigh and lifted herself onto an elbow to get close enough to her girlfriend to guide her down far enough for a kiss. 

As Sylvanas’s lips parted for her tongue, both their eyes fell shut and Jaina reached between them - slipping her hand past the waistband of Sylvanas’s pants to aid the rocking of her hips when it got a little too stilted and desperate to be all that productive. 

Sylvanas had a much easier time being quiet when she came than Jaina. But then, Sylvanas had always been quiet in bed when they weren't talking. There was so much gratification in the way she jerked and gasped into Jaina’s shoulder when she broke their kiss to get closer to her, though. So much more than enough. 

Jaina had never quite understood, really, how it shook her to her very core when Sylvanas came like this. Fast and hard and all-consuming to the point where Jaina had to hold onto her just to keep them both present.

They laid together long enough that the sounds from downstairs stopped, signaling they were likely the only ones left awake in the house. That was when Sylvanas began to disentangle herself and Jaina stopped her immediately.

“Don't go,” she whispered into Sylvanas’s shoulder as she rolled them onto their sides and twined their legs together. “She’ll call us for breakfast in the morning and I'll talk to her then. Stay.”

Sylvanas was more than happy to oblige. From the moment they'd begun staying the night with each other, she'd found sleep came to her a lot more easily when she was with Jaina. She found Jaina’s even breathing and the feeling of her hand stroking steadily through her hair or along her back calmed the almost manic threads her thoughts tended to chase when she was quiet.

Jaina knew, of course. It was something silent that passed between them each night as Jaina looked into her eyes and watched the ever-present sharpness of them fade into something soft and easy. 

“Tired?” Jaina asked as her thumb caught the lower edge of Sylvanas’s ear and stroked along it slowly. 

Sylvanas nodded and reached for Jaina’s hip to grip it gently for a moment before her hand wound up where it usually did, draped against the small of her back. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Jaina continued as her hand resumed its slow stroking through Sylvanas’s hair. 

“You didn't want to be here alone, and I didn't want you to have to be,” Sylvanas explained despite the fact that Jaina hadn't asked her to. Jaina smiled, nonetheless. 

“Are you aware of how wonderful it is to be with you?” Jaina asked as Sylvanas’s eyelids began to droop. 

“Half as wonderful as it is to be with you, I can only hope.”

“Happy New Year,” Jaina responded simply, still dragging her fingertips softly and rhythmically along Sylvanas’s scalp.

The sentiment was returned, but only just, and Jaina followed her girlfriend into sleep rather quickly.

A very, very deep sleep.

A little too deep, really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaina!”

Katherine’s voice was almost deafening through Jaina’s bedroom door, and when Jaina jerked awake in surprise, she looked around the room quickly to see an already very awake, very panicked Sylvanas sitting bolt-upright in bed.

“You overslept! Breakfast was getting cold so I brought it up to you. I'll leave it on a tray out here while the two of you get decent or whatever it is that you need to do.”

Jaina’s jaw was agape, and Sylvanas was staring at her, wide-eyed.

“Two?” Jaina asked out of sheer instinct through the door.

She heard Katherine sigh. Impressive, considering there was still a door between them.

“I'm not dense, Jaina. And you've never been quiet. Not once in your life. Nor have you been discreet. Anyway, it's pancakes. I hope she likes pancakes. Remember, we're taking pictures before brunch, so look presentable, please.”

“Yes, Mrs. Proudmoore,” Sylvanas responded from her place beside Jaina on the bed. 

Jaina gave Sylvanas’s shoulder a shove, but Sylvanas still snorted quietly when she heard a retreating laugh on Katherine’s part from the hallway outside.

“I think she knows,” Sylvanas observed, sliding from the bed as she tugged her tank top on over her head and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Jaina demanded, trying desperately to find a place for the emotions currently flooding her. “Where could you possibly be going right now?”

Sylvanas shut the door behind herself after leaning into the hallway, and cocked an ear at her stunned girlfriend from across the room. She was holding a laden breakfast tray, utterly unbothered.

“I love pancakes,” Sylvanas said with a shrug. “And I'm fucking starving. It takes a lot of energy to make someone come at exactly the stroke of midnight on New Year's Day.”

Jaina clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

Sylvanas carried the tray to bed and pretended not to notice. 

Jaina gave up almost immediately, because it was fucking impossible to be irritated with Sylvanas. Especially not when she was so disheveled in that stupid sexy way she always was on a good morning after. 

Besides, Jaina liked pancakes, too. 

And she had nothing to be worried over, anymore.

Her mother knew they'd fucked last night, and that was fine. Just fine. Perfect.

Fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina breathed a sigh of relief as she sat their bags down and dropped into the soft leather of their old sofa Sylvanas refused to let go of.

The weekend with her mother had stretched on forever, and to top it all off - Sylvanas had an engagement with a handful of her peers almost as soon as they'd gotten home and wouldn't even be home with her until that evening. 

Jaina was bored. Terribly bored. And she missed Sylvanas. Something about spending the weekend away - a weekend that likely would've normally consisted of much more quality time between the two of them - had left her feeling listless.

She spent the next couple of hours looking over her dissertation despite the fact that it was still a few weeks away. Despite the fact that she'd already defended it against Sylvanas nearly a dozen times knowing full well Sylvanas was harsher than the committee and her advisor would ever be. 

Jaina tapped her fingertips against the edge of her laptop screen as her thoughts wandered from the blurring words in front of her to those mock-ups. To how it had felt to be on the harsher receiving end of Sylvanas’s otherworldly intelligence and her sharp eyes and sharper, yet professional tongue. 

She sighed quietly and shut her laptop before pushing herself up from her desk and heading into their kitchen to make herself a cup of espresso. She hoped it might give her the motivation she needed to straighten up the apartment. She'd been beside herself in the week leading up to their visit, so things weren't as tidy as either of them usually liked them to be. Especially considering how busy Sylvanas usually was this time of year. 

Jaina was significantly less busy, even in the home stretch of her program. Aside from her work at the university, Sylvanas had insisted a while ago that she not take any other job. 

It wasn't that either of them put any stake in traditional roles or anything of that nature, it was just that they really didn't need the money, and Sylvanas’s priority for the better part of the past year had been Jaina’s stress levels and emotional state. Sylvanas would’ve made more than enough even if Jaina didn't come from the family she came from, anyway.

None of those facts changed the way Jaina felt about it. The way she felt every time Sylvanas came home and put her leather satchel down in the doorway so she could remove her jacket, or so Jaina could remove it for her. An action that had always amused both of them, but one Jaina unironically enjoyed, nonetheless.

She was still sipping from her little white ceramic cup when she heard their car outside and felt her heart do something absolutely ridiculous in her chest. 

Jaina was at the door by the time Sylvanas stepped through it out of the snow outside shivering like a leaf. 

“I missed you,” she said without really thinking as she helped her girlfriend with her bag and quickly brushed the snow from her hair and shoulders before it could begin to melt.

“It was only a few hours,” Sylvanas murmured, yet she was reaching for Jaina and all the warmth she offered.

“And I'm a needy bitch,” Jaina countered as she wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’s slender back beneath her jacket to pull her into a tight hug. “Do you love me any less?”

“You aren't-” Sylvanas sighed when she recognized Jaina’s remark as sarcasm, but she was already pressing her face into the crook of Jaina’s neck and she had no intention of stopping, now. “No.”

“How was your...whatever it was?”

“Just hashing out some final details on a new article,” Sylvanas murmured, exhaling against the underside of Jaina’s jaw and dragging her lips against the skin there for a moment as though she could drink in Jaina’s heat. “It was fine. But I think I missed you, too.”

Jaina let out a little breath of amusement through her nose and smiled as she gripped Sylvanas’s dress shirt against her sides. 

“That was sweet, babe,” she encouraged as she finally pulled back and sought out Sylvanas’s eyes. “I'm proud of you, by the way. For that article. I've read it at least three times, now. You're brilliant.”

Sylvanas didn't blush or shy away from the compliment. She never did. She just smiled and listened intently and appreciatively. 

There were things about Sylvanas she used to find almost impossible to navigate, though she'd gotten very used to them over the years. This had never been one of them. She loved this confidence so much. She loved that Sylvanas knew she deserved it. 

“I was going over my dissertation earlier,” Jaina began as she finally began peeling Sylvanas out of her coat, which had gotten a little damp despite her best efforts. 

“Oh? We can do it, again. Maybe just let me get a glass of water and I'll-”

“No, no. No, I was just looking at it. You worked all weekend with my mother and then you worked pretty much the second we got home. No more work,” Jaina was coaxing her and she knew it. Welcomed it. Especially when Jaina hooked a hand in her belt to guide her further into the apartment, backstepping slowly and teasing at a kiss that didn't come yet.

“Let me make you some dinner and thank you for how good you were with my mom and the situation in general,” Jaina continued as Sylvanas huffed quietly when she couldn't quite lean in enough for a kiss while they were still moving.

“Thank me how?” Sylvanas asked as she suddenly stopped walking, effectively jerking Jaina to a stand-still. 

Jaina recognized the mild frustration in the very subtle flush in Sylvanas’s ears, and her immediate instinct was to soothe it away with the kiss Sylvanas had been asking for with everything but her words. It was a soft kiss. Just Jaina’s lips and the very tip of her tongue grazing her own for a while until Jaina was a little breathless when she finally answered.

“I'll make you whatever you want to eat and then you can read while I give you a nice back rub, or I can make you something quick and then suck your cock until you're ready for me to ride it.”

Sylvanas let out a rather sudden, shuddering breath against the corner of Jaina’s mouth and pressed closer to her.

“The second one?” Jaina asked after trailing her lips across Sylvanas’s cheek in a series of kisses so she could whisper her question against her ear. 

“Obviously,” Sylvanas murmured immediately as her hands trailed the curve of Jaina’s ass. 

“Dinner, first,” Jaina urged as she touched along Sylvanas’s abdomen through her shirt. Sylvanas had a habit of not eating enough, and Jaina had a habit of remedying that. She was almost convinced Sylvanas might wither away in favor of research and fucking just because it never seemed to cross her mind. 

“Right,” Sylvanas corrected herself. “You mentioned that.” 

Sylvanas eased off almost immediately, not the least bit disappointed at having to wait. She was all too happy to follow Jaina into the kitchen and lift herself up onto the counter in her khakis and her dress shoes to watch her. As though Jaina hadn’t just pressed every button she had with one simple sentence. Well, it’d been a complex sentence, technically, because the offer of cock-sucking had been a dependant clause, but-

“What’s on your mind?” Jaina asked as she moved in front of Sylvanas and reached out to stroke along her knees to stop her legs from swinging against the cabinets beneath them. 

“Nothing,” Sylvanas said with a soft smile as she leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jaina’s lips. “Do we have anything in the fridge that’s still good?” 

“You want a sandwich?” Jaina asked as she stepped forward so her hips were resting against the counter between Sylvanas’s legs. “We have a couple eggs left.”

“Do we have any feta?” Sylvanas was leaning in to brush her lips against Jaina’s temple as she asked, and her hands had wandered to rest against her waist as they usually did. 

“We always have feta,” Jaina said with a smirk. 

“Scrambled eggs and feta on wheat?” Sylvanas asked as Jaina pressed a single kiss to her chest before pulling back and heading for the fridge. 

“Onions?” Jaina asked as she procured the egg carton and Sylvanas’s favorite cheese. Favorite food, probably. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“I love that I’m the top in the kitchen,” Jaina mused to herself as she arranged everything on the counter and plopped a pan down on one of the burners of their stove. 

Sylvanas watched idly as she clicked the flame on. She’d always loved watching Jaina in the kitchen, really. She moved so easily and naturally that Sylvanas found it absolutely captivating. 

“I have to switch it up or you’ll get bored,” Sylvanas explained. “And I can’t cook.” 

Jaina snorted derisively as the onions she’d chopped and tossed in the pan sizzled merrily away. “You can scramble eggs. You lived before me.” 

“Hardly,” Sylvanas countered as she leaned back on her hands and tilted her head. “I was a husk wandering aimlessly and meaninglessly through life and I never had sauteed onions in my scrambled eggs, ever.” 

“You were a published research doctor when I was finishing my bachelor’s,” Jaina corrected. “And you’re only four years older than me. That’s hardly aimless.” 

“Right, right. I meant emotionally. And culinarily.” 

Jaina took a moment to glance over her shoulder at Sylvanas to find her grinning. To find her looking like something out of a fashion magazine, right there on the kitchen counter. Shockingly perfect as always. 

“Sometimes I think a lesser woman might find you irritating,” Jaina said as she looked back at her pan and poured the beaten eggs over the onions. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re a goddess,” Sylvanas drawled, and Jaina shook her head. 

“Plain bread or toasted?” 

“Plain.” 

Jaina was turning around a few minutes later with a glass of water in one hand and a sandwich for each of them in the other on a single plate. 

She’d cut Sylvanas’s as she always did. Her own was intact. Sylvanas had just always liked things a certain way, and Jaina just really liked her. It wasn’t as though Sylvanas didn’t notice. She always did. The acknowledgment came in the form of a smile or a kiss or a gentle brush of Sylvanas’s hand against her lower back. 

They ate at the counter - Sylvanas still perched on the edge and Jaina leaned against it at her side. Sylvanas finished hers at a speed that suggested she was much hungrier than she realized, and she slotted her plate in the dishwasher and moved seamlessly into cleaning what little mess was left from cooking while Jaina finished eating. 

Jaina was only just popping her last bite into her mouth when Sylvanas took her plate out of her hand to stow it away with her own. Like some perfectly timed, perfectly droll dance that they both found oddly satisfying. 

“I need to shower,” Sylvanas announced, and Jaina reached out and hooked her back pocket before she could get away. 

“I like these on you,” Jaina said, as though Sylvanas wasn’t already well aware. “Can I shower with you?” 

“I’d like that,” Sylvanas said as she reached for Jaina’s hand and gave it a gentle tug so they could continue her prior forward progress. “Are you trying to take them off me?” 

“I’m trying to take all of this off you,” Jaina corrected, and Sylvanas chuckled under her breath as Jaina tried to reach around her for the buckle of her belt. 

The next few steps turned into a lot of stumbling and laughing before Sylvanas was finally reaching for the light switch of their bathroom with her pants around her thighs and her shirt half-undone. Jaina wasn’t faring much better. She’d lost her shirt, entirely, and Sylvanas’s free hand was unclasping her bra even as she leaned past her to turn the water on so they could do what they’d come in here to do. Maybe. 

They nearly fell into the shower, and they might have were it not for Sylvanas’s endless grace and unwillingness to see Jaina crack her skull open on the tiles. They managed to get themselves under the scalding spray of water, and just as Jaina moved to press Sylvanas into the wall, Sylvanas stopped her with a kiss so gentle it caught her off guard. 

“I actually need to shower,” Sylvanas managed to murmur despite the water cascading over them. “My cock is all yours when I’m clean, though.” 

Again, the shift. The turn in the kaleidoscope that made up Sylvanas’s personality. Jaina could never get bored of it. She could never get enough of it. 

“You act as though I’m some helpless, love-struck idiot,” Jaina complained, and Sylvanas exhaled her amusement through her nose as she ran the curved backs of her hands down Jaina’s chest - following the rivulets of water down over her breasts and along her stomach to stroke along her hips. 

“Aren’t you?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes leveled on Jaina’s steadily. “I am.” 

Jaina set her jaw for a moment as her cheeks flushed and her hands found the toned lines of Sylvanas’s abdomen. “Alright, well unless you want me on my knees here and now, you should probably get the body wash.” 

Sylvanas thought this over for a moment. Genuinely thought about her options. Jaina didn’t do much to hide her amusement, and she wound up reaching for the soap, herself. 

“I’ll be on them soon enough,” She reminded Sylvanas as she lathered up one of their shower poofs. “Turn around, I’ll get your back.” 

Sylvanas relented and turned for Jaina rather easily. But then, she usually responded quickly to that particular tone whether or not she knew it. 

“I can’t believe you’re the shower top, too,” Sylvanas muttered as she leaned forward with her hands against the shower wall. 

Jaina sputtered out a laugh through the water that was now hitting her face, but she began scrubbing away at Sylvanas’s back because she wasn’t a quitter. “You’re hilarious.” 

“I know,” Sylvanas responded, unironically, and Jaina slipped a hand around the front of her body to tweak her nipple in a way that almost had her crumpling to the shower floor. 

“Jaina! Fuck!”

Sylvanas was still clutching defensively at her chest when she turned around, looking far more devastated than the situation called for.

“Oh, poor baby,” Jaina muttered with a pout and a furrow between her brows as she began washing the front of her. “Poor studly, handsome, gorgeous baby got her nipple pinched one singular time. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve shaken this relationship to its very foundation after everything we’ve been through together.”

Sylvanas’s ears flicked in irritation and pressed back so far it was almost comical, but Jaina managed to contain her laughter somehow. 

“You’re an ass,” Sylvanas remarked dryly. 

“Gonna punish me?” Jaina asked without missing a beat. She passed the poof to Sylvanas so she could finish washing herself, and Sylvanas held it in her hand for a moment as Jaina waited rather curtly for her answer. 

“No,” Sylvanas finally said with a slight quirk of her lips. “You’d like it too much.”

“Mm, I’m gonna like whatever happens tonight, regardless,” Jaina said, and Sylvanas watched her get out of the shower and grab a towel. 

Sylvanas’s nightly routine was a little more time-consuming than Jaina’s. Everything had to be a certain way, and it was just easier for Jaina to get through her own so Sylvanas could have all the room and time she needed. 

Even if that did mean she was waiting rather impatiently in the bedroom in matching underwear with Sylvanas’s harness already in hand by the time Sylvanas walked out wearing absolutely nothing. 

“You look nice,” Sylvanas remarked as she paused for a moment near the bathroom door to appreciate the sight of Jaina waiting for her. “Extremely fuckable.” 

Jaina didn’t know whether to laugh or be aroused, and that was fine because she was doing both without thinking. 

“How fortunate for me,” She responded with a wry smile as she held up the harness. “Come here.” 

Sylvanas moved across the room, naked and confident in that fact as she always was, and Jaina loved her for it. Every time. Every sharp, hard line that made up her impeccably toned body. Even the damp, messy bun her hair was pulled back into. All of it. 

She was a little breathless by the time Sylvanas reached the bed and leaned down to brush her lips against her cheek. Sylvanas was whispering in her ear by the time Jaina felt the warmth of her hand cradling the opposite side of her face. 

“It’s my turn, J.” 

Before Jaina could answer, Sylvanas had traced the line of her jaw to tilt her chin up so that she had nowhere else to look but into Sylvanas’s eyes. “Put the harness on me.” 

Jaina didn’t have to look down very much as she threaded the straps of the harness around Sylvanas’s thighs and buckled them in their well-worn spots. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this, after all. 

When she was done, she took the time to tuck the excess leather hanging in front of Sylvanas’s hips underneath the frontmost strap so they wouldn’t get in her way. Mostly, though, so she’d be comfortable. 

Sylvanas pressed a smile against Jaina’s lips and then a kiss. 

“Thank you,” her voice was a low, appreciative murmur as Jaina ran her hands along the fronts of her thighs and gradually found the heft of the toy now securely attached to her girlfriend with her hand and a firm grip. 

“Welcome,” Jaina breathed just before Sylvanas’s hand fell from her jaw to graze the front of her throat. 

“Is this what you missed?” Sylvanas asked in response to the gentle tugging at her hips. 

“I could live on this, baby,” Jaina murmured into their on-again, off-again kiss. “I missed having you to myself, too, but yeah.” 

“Live on what?” Sylvanas asked as she reached down to cover Jaina’s hand with her own for a moment. “This dick?” 

A soft sound caught in Jaina’s throat. She never knew ‘jarring’ could be sexy before she met Sylvanas. Before the Good Doctor first murmured her utter filth into her ear and wrapped Jaina so hard around her little finger it was all quite irreversible. 

“Yes,” Jaina whispered breathlessly, already balking at the fact that Sylvanas had stopped her stroking it. “Baby, please.” 

Her plea broke into a whimper as Sylvanas’s fangs grazed her lower lip in a gentle bite. Sylvanas chased that bite with the pad of her thumb in a slow stroke across Jaina’s lips. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Sylvanas murmured. “You’re gonna stop me if you need me to stop, but you’re gonna take it so well otherwise.” 

“Okay,” Jaina gasped when Sylvanas finally pulled back and stood to her full height. She didn’t give Jaina a lot of room to slip from the edge of the bed, but Jaina didn’t mind the close proximity or having to hold onto Sylvanas’s legs for leverage as she got settled. 

Sylvanas’s hand was in her hair soon thereafter. Not guiding or pulling. Just encouraging with soft, slow strokes as Jaina leaned in and parted her lips against the side of the toy to drag her mouth along the full length of it, leaving it glistening in her wake. 

Sylvanas’s breath caught in her throat as Jaina’s hands slid around to her ass when she took a good half of the girthy toy into her mouth in one go. Jaina heard it. She craved more of it. More of Sylvanas’s fingertips flexing against her scalp. More of the ‘good girl’s and the whispered, breathy curses. 

Jaina was more than ready for the moment Sylvanas gathered a fistful of her hair and began rolling her hips. She never went too deep or too hard. It was always just enough. Always a pleasant pressure and fullness. For Jaina, though, it was Sylvanas’s heavy breaths and the trembling muscles in her thighs that was absolutely everything. 

The trembling didn’t lessen as she stroked up the inside of one of Sylvanas’s legs. She didn’t stop when she found wetness gathered between them. She reached right past and found Sylvanas’s clit beneath the harness with her thumb. 

Jaina reached quickly for Sylvanas’s hip when she wavered where she stood. 

“Don’t stop,” Sylvanas gasped, and Jaina didn’t even pull back to answer. She kept right on doing what she’d been doing until Sylvanas was leaning over her with one hand on the bed and Jaina gasping for breath against her stomach as she held onto her through her orgasm. 

“You’re so good, J,” Sylvanas murmured through the tremor in her voice as Jaina finally leaned back against the side of the bed and snaked her way up into it between the mattress and Sylvanas. 

“I know,” Jaina responded with a smirk as she guided Sylvanas closer to the bed. 

Sylvanas was just glad to have the mattress to lean her knees against as she pulled Jaina into a kiss that was rather breathless and messy, especially for her. 

This, too, was something Jaina prided herself in. It was always gratifying to give someone so much control that they lost all of it, entirely, in the end. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Sylvanas finally managed to murmur into the crook of Jaina’s neck. She was already guiding them onto the bed. 

Jaina chuckled in an altogether self-satisfied way as she settled on her back and tugged Sylvanas’s hips between her thighs. 

“Fuck me, baby,” She encouraged as she reached up to stroke some rebellious strands of hair behind Sylvanas’s ears. “You’re so fucking good at it.” 

And god, she was. She had Jaina’s legs over her shoulders and her head thrown back within minutes. 

Of course, this exposed her neck rather perfectly for the bites, and the kisses Sylvanas loved to deliver that were so utterly addictive. She was tireless. Feral, almost. Even when Jaina was moaning her way through her first orgasm - Sylvanas was sitting up and pulling her into her lap. Holding her there as she lowered her mouth to Jaina’s chest and centered her attention there all while her hips rocked steadily upward. 

Jaina was utterly exhausted by the time Sylvanas finally had to pause to catch her breath. Spent to the very core of her being. 

“Time out,” Jaina said, reaching behind herself to tap Sylvanas’s thigh, because she’d wound up, at some point, on her stomach with Sylvanas over her back. “I’m. Fuck. Time out. Fucking hell.” 

“Are you okay?” Sylvanas asked quickly, leaning down and guiding Jaina’s head to the side so she could stroke some of her damp hair away from her face in order to see her. “J, you okay?” 

“Mm, I’m fucking spectacular. We’ve just been fucking for…” Jaina trailed off and reached over to the end table with a groan to illuminate the screen of her phone. “Jesus Christ, baby, I got out of the shower like two hours ago.” 

“Alright, that’s...acceptable,” Sylvanas told her, hiding her relief in a smile she pressed to Jaina’s sweat-slicked shoulder. “But you’re good?”

Jaina winced as Sylvanas pulled her hips back enough to finally free herself, and Sylvanas caught the expression and chased it away by reaching up to knead some of the stiffness out of Jaina’s shoulders.

“Hey, I said I’m fine,” Jaina repeated as she turned over onto her back beneath Sylvanas. “Okay? I feel amazing. You just wore me out like you always do.” 

Sylvanas sighed, and Jaina watched the tension melt from her for a beat before she reached out to get her out of the harness. She stroked over a few lingering marks until Sylvanas finally moved to lay on her side facing her. 

Jaina made a show of rolling over to face her so that the tips of their noses were almost touching, and she scrunched her own at Sylvanas. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sylvanas sighed and twined their fingers together the moment Jaina reached for her hand. “You were so perfect.” 

“Was I?” Jaina asked. “Did you have a good night? How are you feeling?” 

“Like I have the biggest dick in the state,” Sylvanas said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “The country, perhaps. But that’s how you want me to feel, and you’re very good at it.” 

Jaina shook her head at Sylvanas’s openness. At her utter lack of filter. 

“You should always feel that way, because it’s true.” 

Sylvanas’s smile had always been one of those things that could brighten the whole room. That was no different now, as she moved closer to Jaina and slipped an arm beneath her side. 

“Question,” Jaina murmured as Sylvanas leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that she got before she hummed her response. 

“Are you going to call me Doctor when you come in a few weeks?” 

“Would you like for me to? I have no issue with-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jaina almost barked those words along with a laugh. “You’re so fucking sweet. You have no idea. I was joking.” 

“Right,” Sylvanas didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed. In fact, she was just basking in Jaina’s amusement. “Well, you can ask again if you change your mind.” 

“I’ll sleep on it.” 

Sylvanas realized as Jaina spoke that she was actually tired. Extremely tired. The weekend had taken a lot out of her. Not as much as this night had, but that was entirely different. 

“You should sleep on me, instead,” Sylvanas said, and Jaina began adjusting herself immediately until her head was on Sylvanas’s chest and Sylvanas’s hand was in her hair. 

“You set the bar so high,” Jaina mumbled, already half-asleep. 

“Mm?”

“It’s only two days into January and you’ve already peaked sexually.” 

“Oh, fuck. You’re right. I can’t believe you have to suffer through lackluster dick for the rest of the year,” Sylvanas kissed the top of Jaina’s head despite the fact that it was shaking against her chest with exhausted laughter. 

“Happy New Year,” Sylvanas whispered when Jaina went still again, and though Jaina was now too far gone to respond properly, the content murmur she got in response was just fine.


End file.
